1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-plane video random access memory (multi-plane video RAM), more particularly it relates to the structure of the multi-plane video RAM for displaying various color images on a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a video RAM is widely used in the field of the image processing and has a two dimensional structure consisting of a plane having X-Y directions. In this case, when displaying a color image on a display apparatus, it is necessary of form a three dimensional structure by adding a color element. That is, the third dimension having the color element is used for determining the color and intensity thereof. In general, the multi-plane video RAM for displaying a color image is provided in parallel in order to form a three dimensional structure. Such a structure, however, becomes very complex and the manufacturing cost is high. The problems of the structure of the conventional video RAM wil be explained hereinafter.